


New Outlooks

by lirin



Category: Perry Mason (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: She'd had no idea.





	New Outlooks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



She'd had no idea that he saw her like that. Actually, she wasn't sure she'd realized he saw her at all. She was just the woman in the background, always on hand but never in the middle of the battle.

"If you're just angling for a chance at insider information on the Langley case, you can give up now," she said, but she smiled as she said it.

He smiled back. "If I thought you were the sort of woman who'd give up that information, I wouldn't be interested in dating you."

"In that case, Mr. Burger, I'd be delighted."


End file.
